


Let's play

by bangchan_qt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, Vampire Kim Jongin | Kai, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchan_qt/pseuds/bangchan_qt
Summary: When a group of bully colleagues sends a new investigator into a big castle at night.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Let's play

I could almost hear my blood flow through my veins as I moved through the dark hallways. I had taken my shoes off so I make less noise, so now I'm roaming the dark castle completely barefoot. An amateurish move, but that was the only thing I could think of. I stopped in my tracks when I felt a cold breeze on my left side.

My heart sunk in fear and I found myself gulping and getting ready to run. I was lost, so there was no way I was turning around: going forward was the only way. I had promised myself that if I got out alive, I'd kill my colleagues. I wasn't one of the best investigators like them, they had just transferred me last week to a higher level. They used me as a bait to see how safe the castle is.

When I felt the cold breeze on my right side, I dropped my sneakers on the floor and started running for life. He's here. He exists. And he may not be as merciful as his crazy fangirls describe him. I want to keep my blood inside me and my neck clean from any bites.

I sighed in relief when I found a stairway that led down to what seemed like the garden. Hopefully, it's not a graveyard. Just as my hand reached for the fence, a firm, cold hand grabbed my wrist and I found myself screaming uncontrollably. I closed my eyes almost shaking in fear. The cold breeze was everywhere around me and the hand was still on my wrist. Soon I feel the other one on my mouth, muffling my ear piercing screams.

"Quiet."

The voice was husky and made me obey him. Before I could say anything else, I felt a strong pain on the back of my head and I found myself falling into his cold arms.

***

I was awoken by a loud slamming that sounded like a window being shut. I could hear the wind, but I couldn't see anything. When I had troubles to open my eyes, I realised I was blindfolded. That son of a b*tch blindfolded me. I tried moving my arms, but they were tied by a soft, silky material. I couldn't feel any pain, so I guessed he hadn't done anything to me.

"Feeling comfortable?", the voice spoke.

"Untie me. Now.", I demanded.

"No.", I shivered as I felt a breath near my ear. "Who sent the little girl to a dangerous castle at night?"

"That's my job."

"Your job is to break into homes? What did you even plan to do, stupid girl? Go inside, check if I'm real, then quickly go outside? Maybe snap a few pictures?" The blindfold was roughly taken off of my eyes and I immediately closed them. I wasn't ready for whatever was in front of me. "You can't even look at me. I don't understand. Are you really stupid or did someone make you do this?"

"I'm not stupid. I'm just trying my best and-"

"Look at me.", the husky voice interrupted me. "Open your eyes, dolly. You came to play, now let's play. Open them."

He quickly went from playful to serious and it scared me to death. I was squirming on the soft mattress, as if I really had a way out of this. Then, I felt his cold fingers wrap around my neck and I gasped. That's it. I'm going to die.

"You smell very nice. You look enchanting, so ready to be my sweet treat. So ready to die."

For a second I thought I stopped breathing. His movements were slow and I knew I could expect anything from him. "No, please-"

"Quiet."

My soul almost left my body when I felt a warm, wet tongue brushing against my neck, from my collarbone to my jaw. I heard low humming as he pulled away and I finally allowed myself to open my eyes.

I was greeted with dark, red eyes and a smirk. I was laying on a big bed with red sheets and the man in front of me had both of his legs on my sides, trapping me between them. He was on his knees, his hands on the sides of my head. "Hello." I thought of screaming again, but it would just make him angry. Who knows where he'd tie me up next? A dungeon maybe?

My eyes were staring back at his as I tried to breathe as normal as I could. His body was almost pressing against mine, but he supported himself with his hands on the mattress. "Please, let me go.", I begged. The brown haired man smirked at my words and licked his lips slowly.

"I let go everyone who enters. It's no fun anymore, don't you think?", he whispered. His nose was almost touching mine and I could feel his soft hair brushing against my forehead. "I'm sorry to inform you, but you're staying here for now. I can't let go a prey like this. Unused. Fresh. Perfect."

I could almost feel my heart jumping out of my chest. This was too much for me. I could end up dead in a second, so I tried my best to be nice towards him. "What do you want from me?", I asked, trying to find a way to get out of here.

"I don't want anything from you, I want you. I want to use the best I can from you. It would be a tragedy to let you go, stupid girl."

I watched as he took the soft material in his hands again and put it back on my eyes. "What kind of sick games do you plan to play?"

"Do not worry. You're going to love it. But not now. Tomorrow, dolly."

The shadow above me disappeared, just like the coldness that followed him everywhere. "Where are you going?"

"Good night.", he didn't answer my question. The room went dark and the door shut behind him. And he left me there, on a big bed with soft sheets, tied up and blindfolded. It was going to be an amazing night.

***

I managed to fall asleep after what seemed like hours of squirming. The room was still dark, so I assumed he had kept his windows closed. I figured it was because of the fact that he was a vampire, but they had advanced and our recent studies showed that they aren't what they used to be. Except two things: manipulative and filthy rich. They kept their old way of living in castles and dressing in dark clothes. All I could see last night were his dark hair and dark red eyes. I couldn't find the strength to look away, his eyes were too mesmerizing. The bastard had locked me inside and God knew when he would let me go. If he ever planned on letting me go, of course.

I tried to free myself one more time, and to my surprise, my hands were untied. Hurriedly, I took off the blindfold from my eyes and gasped. The room was big, covered in paintings and wooden furniture. I was now sitting on a big bed, covered with black and red sheets. They were silky and soft and I had a feeling that I would slip on the floor any second.

"Good morning, little bird."

My head turned towards the door. He was slowly walking towards me with a smirk on his face. His lips were matching is red eyes and his hair was slicked up, a few strands falling in front of his eyes. "F*ck you.", I hissed at him. I couldn't find the strenght to move, so I just sat there, waiting for his next words.

"F*ck me? Is that what you want? I could make that wish come true."

His hand pressed against my chest and pushed me to lay back on the bed. I found myself in the same position as last night, with him above me again. "I-Is that blood?", I gulped staring down at the red liquid on his bottom lip. A laugh escapes his mouth and he slowly licks the remaining drops of blood from his lips.

"I guess I could say your colleagues were tasty.", he smirked. 

I wasn't sad. That's what they deserved for letting the youngest one go. The way things went, I thought I might join them very soon. "So you had your breakfast. Why do you need me?" I couldn't help but admit that he was a big refreshing, compared to all the old vampires I've encountered until now. He was extremely good looking and his smirk, whether I liked it or not, shot me right in the stomach. I always pitied women who threw themselves on his kind, just because some of them were handsome and gave off a big dominant energy. But right now, I'm starting to question myself.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun. I bet nobody ever pleased you they way they should have. Have you ever been pleased at all, dolly?", his hands reached towards the bedframe again and I mentally groaned when I saw the silk laces. I gulped as he took both of my hands and tied them up, completely leaving me in his hands again. "Have you?", he repeated.

"No.", I whispered. I had never been pleased by anyone, just myself a few times. It felt good, but my small hands couldn't do the perfect job.

"I will show you, little bird. As much as I want to watch your lips take in my c*ck, I think it's fair if I show you true pleasure this time. That's what you deserve after being trapped here all night, don't you think?"

I shivered as his cold fingers brushed against my skin while taking off my sweatshirt. He licked his lips one more time and looked at me. All my clothes were soon laying on the cold floor and all I could do was stare at him and his movements. I'd lie if I said that I didn't enjoy his next one: his hands unbuttoned his white, long sleeved shirt and revealed his muscular body. He rolled his sleeves up and placed his hands on my waist.

"Now, darling. I need to know how good I'm doing my job, alright? So you will say my name. Say it as loud as you want.", the brown haired boy brought his lips close to mine, almost touching them, "Kai. Say it."

His soft lips brushed against mine as he spoke, almost making me faint. "Kai.", I whispered into his mouth.

"Good girl."

His lips left mine and he pressed them on my neck. His tongue left a wet trace and he stopped when he reached my breasts. I let out a gasp when I felt a cold hand grabbing my breast, carefully playing with it, while the other one still layed on my waist. The pleasure was building up at the bottom of my stomach with every single movement he did on my breasts and I found myself sighing in pleasure. The pleasure stopped too soon. He brought his tongue back to my skin and left traces until he reached my lower stomach.

"Don't worry. You're going to beg for more.", as soon as he said that, Kai pressed his cold fingers on my warm sensitive skin, sliding them between my folds.

"Oh-"

"My name, little bird. Say my name.", he was enjoying every second of it. He kept rubbing my clit softly, earning quiet moans from me. "Or am I not doing a good job?"

His fingers sped up and now I found myself moaning louder, internally begging for more. The feeling was so much better than when I did it. He knew exactly what to do. "More, please.", I managed to beg.

I watched him as he lowered his head with a smirk and moved his fingers. He looked up at me once again, then spread my folds with his two fingers before sticking his tongue out. I tugged at the silk laces as he slowly licked me up and down, taking his time.

"Kai-", I breathed out and threw my head back. My body was completely relaxed in his hands and pleasure was starting to build up in my stomach again.

"Beautiful.", he whispered against my clit, then sped up his movements. His other hand joined his tongue, earning much louder moans and gasps from me. The ball of pleasure kept growing, and his tongue worked harder against me. Kai occasionally let out a few hums, pleased with my noises. "So wet and needy, stupid girl." At this point, I didn't mind him calling me that. It even made me whimper, causing him to laugh. The wet sounds he was making made everything hotter. I couldn't believe how good a person can feel. He looked so focused and pleased with his impact he had on me. "Come on, baby. Finish for me. Show me how good I make you feel." 

He pulled away from me, but his fingers kept working. His pace got quicker and messier, showing no mercy to my sensitive clit. Luckily, my wetness made it easier for him to move and better for me to feel. Suddenly, a big wave of pleasure washed over my body. I let go of the laces gasping for air. My lips called out his name a few more times in a whisper.

"Good girl.", he repeated, untying my hands. My body was tired and helpless, so I just layed there in front of him, waiting for his next step. "If you wish to investigate again, I will be here. A rookie like you never gets enough of games like this."

He was right. Even though I layed there still tired, my mind was replaying all the moments which had happened just a few minutes ago. I knew I was going to come back again.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why the rich text doesn't work for me, but if it's easier for you guys I post these on Instagram too (@ jongho.es)


End file.
